


Payback

by x_jeanne_x



Series: Final Fantasy VII Prompts & Oneshots [7]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Genesis and Loveless, Hair Jokes, Joking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_jeanne_x/pseuds/x_jeanne_x
Summary: Jokes about Sephiroth's hair deserve punishment.





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Payback (transl.)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397608) by [x_jeanne_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_jeanne_x/pseuds/x_jeanne_x)



> It's weekly prompt time again, I chose "face". Imagine Genesis' face if someone is tearing his favourite book apart.  
> For once something different than writing the Turks, yay!

“Reading Loveless again?” Sephiroth asked Genesis with a mocking tone in his voice. They were teamed up for a mission and had just set up their tents somewhere between Gongaga and the Ancient Forest and as usual, Genesis was using the little free time they had to stick his nose into his favourite book. At the general’s question, he looked up. “It would do you good to do more reading as well, Sephiroth. Keeps the mind sharp,” he teased his friend.  
Somewhat amused, Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. “How exactly should this piece of trash keep my mind sharp?” With these words, the long-haired SOLDIER snatched the book from Genesis’ hands and opened a random page and started to quote:  
  
“‘My soul, corrupted by vengeance  
Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey  
In my own salvation  
And your eternal slumber.’”  
  
Sephiroth paused for a moment, and then a deep laugh left his lips. “Genesis, this is just awful,” he chuckled. “How on Gaia can you even read this?”  
Genesis sighed. “Such ignorance,” he murmured. “Why don’t you go tend to your hair or something if you don’t have anything meaningful to say? I’ve heard this flowing mane of yours needs regular special treatment.” Sephiroth glared at him when he heard those words and tightened his grip on the book, wrinkling it a little in the process.  
  
"What was that?" he asked in a low voice, not sure if he had understood correctly, as everybody knew that Sephiroth's hair was something which shouldn't be mentioned in the general's presence. It was enough that his so-called “fan club” was distributing all kinds of questionable rumours, he didn’t need his friends to pick up this habit as well. But everybody also knew that Genesis wasn't appreciating negative comments about Loveless, so in his eyes they were even after a few more jokes regarding Sephiroth's hairstyle. "I hope you have all care products you need with you," he mused, suppressing a frown when his friend gripped the book even harder, now really wrinkling the pages and nearly breaking its spine.  
"Do you have a death wish, Genesis?" Sephiroth threatened, and halfway turned a page of the book with a wicked grin, knowing that what he planned to do would have an even better effect in case Genesis brought up another hair joke.  
Which he did. “Or do you need to borrow some of my stuff? I might not have all the fragrances you usually use, though…”  
  
_Rip_. Oh, how Sephiroth enjoyed to see Genesis freeze with terror and the horrified expression on his face while he was ripping out a page of the other one’s Loveless edition.


End file.
